The Brave Little Toaster, Mewfan Edition, Part III
by Sergeant Wittgenstein
Summary: Door een bizar iets wordt Robbie, de jongen van Rob en zijn vriendin Kris, naar de ruimte gezogen, en het ligt aan de apparaten om hem te redden. En omdat ik het kan komt Mew er ook in voor!


Ja, Mew komt er in voor, Nee, het is geen TBLT/Pokemon crossover fanfic. [Het naamloze Verhaal ook niet, maardatdoeterniettoe :)]

_-WasmachinemanT5-R aka Wassie_

* * *

Het is een rustige avond en Gehoorapparaat sluipt naar de zolder om te communicieren met iets in de ruimte.

"Ja, ik ben klaar.

"SCHIET OP!"

Ondertussen in de keuken:

"WAKKER WORDEN! GEHOORAPPARAAT IS WEG!"

Iedereen rende naar zolder, waar Robbie was:

"Hou hem-"

Robbie was ineens weg.

"WE MOETEN HEM TERUGHALEN VOOR MORGEN!" roepte Rooster

"Maar hoe?" vroeg Radio af.

"Kan onze schoolvriend niet ons helpen?"

Ondertussen in het Universiteitsmuseum:

"Wittgenstein, telefoon:"

"Hm, iemand heeft me nodig!"

Rooster en Co waren voor de computer van Rob:

"Vraag hem of hij ons nog kent."

"Maar natuurlijk! Jullie hebben mij terug tot leven gebracht! Wat moet er gebeuren?"

"Nou, we hebben een klein probleem en moeten een paar berekeningen doen..." zei Radio.

"Wat en waarheen?"

"We moeten naar Mars."

"Mars? Waarom niet naar Venus? Het is de zusterplaneet van onze aarde!"

"Nou, het kleine baasje is naar Mars gezogen, en we moeten hem terughalen voor morgen!" zei Lampje.

"Goed, kladblok en potlood bij de hand?"

Lampje pakte een kladblok en potlood.

"Wat jullie nodig hebben is een plafondventilator-"

"Er is er een in de waskamer!" riep Ratso.

"Een platform waar je de ventilator kan vastmaken."

"Wassie dus..." zei Lampje.

"Een magnetron."

"Moet hij mee?" klaagde Stoffie.

"Je moet toch een krachtbron hebben?"

"Als laatste: Magnetronpopcorn!"

"Waar halen we dat?!"

"Met kaassmaak, natuurlijk."

"Dat ligt in de voorraadkast!" Ratso sprong van het bureau af.

"En kan hier iemand zware co-ordinaten aan?"

"Ja, Roep Wassie maar, Stoffie!"

Stoffie reed naar Wassie en maakte hem wakker.

"Wat is er, Stoffie?"

"Wel, het kleine baasje is meegezogen naar de ruimte-"

"En jullie willen dat ik meega? IK ZEG DOEN!"

Wassie koppelde zichzelf af en liep naar de computerkamer.

"Je navigatie is gearriveerd, Wittgenstein."

"Wassie! Wat heb ik jou lang niet gezien! Hoe gaat het?"

"Mij goed, kan je de co-ordinaten geven?"

"Komt eraan!"

Wittgenstein deed een 160'er en stuurde de co-ordinaten naar Wassie, die een paar seconden compleet stilviel.

"Wassie?" vroeg Rooster.

"JONGENS, IK VOEL ALSOF IK NET UIT DE FABRIEK KOM! WHOHOO! Bedankt Wittgenstein!"

"Geen dank Wassie, en nu opschieten anders komen jullie in de problemen!"

Wassie, Radio, Deekie en Lampje gingen naar de waskamer en schroefden Plafondventilator af.

"Wat gaat er hier gebeuren?"

"Het kleine baasje is meegezogen in de ruimte, en we moeten hem terughalen."

"Mij best maa- Pas op, dat is mijn ophangbout, een draai en ik- BAM!"

De ventilator viel op Wassie.

"Heh, Ik hou van mijn composieten bovenblad! Deukt niet makkelijk."

Ongeveer tien minuten later buiten is Wassie klaar om te gaan.

"Roep Ratso is, Rooster."

"RAAAATSOOOO!"

"Ja?"

"We gaan de ruimte in, we zijn voor de morgen terug als het goed is."

"Sucess, ik ga de babyfoon lastigvallen."

Deekie, Radio en Lampje gingen in de trommel van Wassie zitten, Stoffie en Rooster gingen in de wasmand en zette de popcorn aan, waardoor de plafondventilator begon te draaien.

"Even mijn oorlogskreet roepen hoor: LAASTE IN LEVEN: SLUIT DE DEUR!"

Veel later, in de ruimte:

"ER IS NIKS! LEEGTE!" schreeuwde Lampje.

Dan kwam er een blauw, katachtig figuur in een luchtbel naast Wassie zweven.

"Kleine apparaten en een wasmachine in de ruimte, dit zou Mewfan helemaal geweldig vinden!"

"Wie ben jij dan?"

"Ik ben Mew, een soort kat met bovennatuurlijke krachten, dat verklaart ook dat ik een luchtbel om mij heen heb, ik ben een dier, jullie zijn apparaten.."

"Ik ben Rooster, Ons kleine baasje is de ruimte in gezogen en nu moeten we hem terughalen..."

"Vinden jullie het erg als ik met jullie meega?"

"Mij best hoor, Mew..."

Dan ineens:

"RRRRRROOOOSTERRRRR-" Lampje wees naar voren.

"Wat is e-" Rooster viel stil met zijn mond wijd open, hij keek naar Mars!

"Dat jongens, is Mars." zei Mew.

"Wauw... iets waar ik alleen kon van dromen, en ik ben er!" zei Radio.

Deekie liep naar de magnetron.

"De popcorn moet toch wel klaar zijn nu?" en drukte op Stop.

"NIET DOE-!" de ventilator viel stil.

"WE STORTEN NEER, IK BEN HIERVOOR NIET GEBOUWD!" schreeuwde Wassie.

"Mew, doe iets!" riep Lampje.

"Ik ben er mee bezig!"

Mew concentreerde op Wassie en liet hem zweven.

"Wat ik bij mensen kan kan ik net zo goed bij wasmachines!"

Nadat Mew de apparaten veilig heeft neergezet:

"Nou, bedankt Mew, anders waren we kapotgevallen..." Wassie zuchtte van revelatie.

"Mijn baasje heeft iets met wasmachines, daarom, We zijn er, Mars!"

Iedereen keek naar een leegte.

"Is dit het? Alleen maar rood zand en kuilen?" zei Rooster.

Ineens beweegde de grond en kwamen een twee objecten aan.

"Wel, hier is er nog een..."

"HAHAHA! Dat is de grappigste satelliet die ik ooit gezien heb! HAHA KIJK DIT!"

"Nou, ik ben geen satelliet, ik ben een was en droogcombinatie, een Miele WT745 uit 1985."

Magnetron ging meteen terzake:...

"Excuseer mijn in de deur-getrap, maar hebben jullie een mens gezien?"

"Je bedoeld dat kleine ventje in die bubbel?" antwoorde een van de satellieten.

"Ja, waar is hij?"

"Hij is bij ons."

Een wasmachine kwam naar voren.

"Hij is onze gevangene, kom mee en ik laat je onze leider zien."

"Laten we gewoon doen wat hij zegt, dan krijgen we geen problemen hoop ik." fluisterde Rooster.

Wassie, Rooster, Deekie, Stoffie, Magnetron, Lampje, Radio en Mew volgden de wasmachine.

Ze stopten in een zeer grote arena, met allerlei apparaten om hun heen.

"Ze zien er niet vijandig uit, jongens..." fluisterde Mew.

"Ja..." antwoorde Rooster.

Een zeer grote koelkast kwam uit de grond.

"Ik ben het opperhoofd, welkom op Mars, aardlingen."

"Ja, bedankt, We zoeken een klein mens, gezien toevallig?" Magnetron ging meteen terzake.

"Je bedoeld hem daar?"

De koelkast wees naar een luchtbubbel met Robbie erin.

"ROBBIE!" riep iedereen behalve Mew.

"Wat lief...

Wie is dat trouwens?" vroeg Mew af.

"Ons kleine baasje..." antwoorde Rooster.

"Ik ga bij hem in de bubbel, hij heeft het misschien koud..." zei Deekie.

"Wacht Deekie, ik kom er ook aan." zei Mew.

"Passen we alle drie in die bubbel dan?"

"Let maar is op."

Mew was even volledig verlicht, en toen het doofde was er ineens:

"Dat ben ik!" riep Deekie.

"Ja, een tweede Deekie! Ik kan vermommen als alles wat in de buurt staat, jou bijvoorbeeld." antwoorde Mew.

"En nu ben ik weer een Mew."

Deekie en Mew gingen allebei in Robbie's bubbel, Deekie wikkelde zich om Robbie heen en Mew was Robbie's huisdiertje.

"Een ding wat ik gewoon leuk vind te doen is bij een ziekenhuis op de pasgeborenen-afdeling lopen kijken, ik vind ze gewoon zo lief..." zei Mew.

Rooster liep terug naar Koelkast:

"Waarom zitten jullie allemaal hier?"

"Wij willen mensheid uitroeien doormiddel van een raket, zij hebben ons zo gemaakt dat we snel kapot gaan." antwoorde Koelkast."

"Wil je dat uitleggen?" vroeg Rooster.

"Ja:

In tijden van crisis, was er een fabrikant genaamd Wonderlux, ze maakten heel erg mooie machines.

Maar we hadden een ding gemeen: Alles had een designfout, een opzettelijke designfout, De wasmachines bijvoorbeeld hebben slechte keerringen waardoor de lagers vroegtijden stierven, de schanieren van de koelkasten waren van zeer slechte kwaliteit, waardoor de deur eraf viel, enzovoort.

_[tl;dr: Miele washers after 1993 in a nutshell]_

Onze leider had verstand van raketwetenschap, en dus bouwden ze een raket om ons de ruimte in te sturen, en zo om later onze wraak te uiten op de mensheid."

"Wat, mensheid uitroeien? Je klinkt net mijn broer Mewtwo wel!" antwoorde Mew geirriteerd.

"En wie mag jij wezen?" vroeg de Koelkast.

"Ik ben Mew, Ik was gewoon in de ruimte aan het verkennen totdat ik Rooster tegenkwam." zei Mew.

"Een kat die in de ruimte is, Ik snap hem niet..." antwoorde de Koelkast.

"Ik ben geen gewone kat, let maar op."

Mew concentreerde op Wassie en bracht hem naar zichzelf."

"Waarom deed je dat Mew?" vroeg Wassie verontwaardigd af.

"Wel, allereerst: Die koelkast voor mij gelooft niet het nut van een kat in de ruimte." antwoorde Mew.

"Ik ben onder de indruk, maar dat is geen reden om niet de mensheid te uitroeien."

"Wat is er zo slecht aan de mensheid dan?" vroeg Rooster af.

"Ze maken ons opzettelijk slecht, ze kijken nergens naar en onderhoud doen ze al helemaal niet..."

"Ik wil niet veel zeggen, maar dat ligt aan degene wie je eigenaar is, Mewfan, oftewel mijn baasje, heeft zelf een Asko 16004 en daar besteed hij ook de nodige aandacht aan om hem in topconditie te houden:

Hij draaid regematig hete wasprogramma's met chloor erin, wast alleen met waspoeder en doet het direct in de trommel, azijn in plaats van wasverzachter en eens per 2 jaar vervangt hij de keerringen, telkens is het niet nodig vanwege het intensieve onderhoud dat hij pleegt,

Tuurlijk, het kost veel tijd, maar deze machine kostte in 1995 2300 gulden, erg veel geld, en Asko is haast onbekend bij ons..."

"Ik ben het volledig met Mew eens, Ik ben een Miele, maar Rob pleegt ook vaak zat onderhoud, en hij geeft ook enorm om zijn apparaten, Kijk bijvoorbeeld naar Rooster, 28 jaar oud en nog in nieuwstaat, net als ik en de rest!"

"Ik ben zelfs ouder dan Rooster, ik kom uit 1969, nieuw gekocht in 1985, samen met Wassie en de rest." zei Stoffie.

Lampje kwam er ook tussen:

"No offense, maar jullie zijn nieuwer en wij zijn antiek, en wat Mew en Wassie zeggen bijvoorbeeld, goed onderhoud scheelt."

"En nog zie ik geen heil om de mensheid te sparen.."

"Mijn broer dacht zo ook eerst omdat hij door slechte mensen gemaakt was, ze zijn niet zo slecht als je denkt..."

"En wie is je broer dan, Mew?" vroeg de Koelkast af.

"Mewtwo is mijn broer, hij is op het moment met mijn baasje, Mewfan, aan het sleutelen aan zijn 2de wasmachine, een Miele WT745, net zoals jij Wassie." antwoorde Mew.

"Ik wou zal zeggen!" riep Wassie.


End file.
